Being Turned Into A Minion
by Pricat
Summary: Gru's Minioniser turns Pricat's human friend, Casey into a minion girl meaning adventures and antics are about to begin
1. Chapter 1

**In A/N**

 **This was a random idea I came up with, in my excitement for DM3 next week.**

 **In this story , Gru's Mininiser turns Pricat's human friend, Casey into a minion girl which leads to fun and antics which being minion leads to but hope you like.**

* * *

"Wow, your lab is so awesome, Gru!" a young human girl that had brunette hair, wearing glasses said, that was Pricat's human friend, Casey making him chuckle.

"Tnanks, but surprised that nothing chaotic has happened yet." Gru told her.

That was a mistake, because suddenly, Gru's Minioniser went off, as a beam shot out hitting Casey, turning her into a female minion, like Miku who was Pricat's best minion friend making him impressed because she had always wondered what it would be like to be a minion, and now she would get to find out for herself.

Plus now she was a minion instead of a human, her normal clothes did not fit meaning right now she was naked, making her giggle.

"Yes but let's get you some overalls, and big ones, since you are a little chubby., but a cute minion." Gru told her.

He saw her squinting as she needed goggles because like all minions, she was short sighted plus one eyed like Pricat and her brotjer Chomper seeing that Gru had found her big overalls and goggles that fitted her, making her grin.

Pricat was impressed but surprised that Casey had been turned into a minion girl, but she looked cute and chubby wearing light green overalls that fitted her chubby yellow furred frame hugging her, hearing her giggle which was infectious, making the chubby purple minion princess giggle too.

"We need to get Kevin, to be the leader of the minions again." Pricat told her.

She was pushing the button that activated the dumbwaiter to take them to the lab, so she could introduce Casey to the otjer minions, getting in, grinning as it was going down to the lab which Casey was enjoying, but a little nervous in case the otjer minions didn't accept her, needing to ask Pricat. "You think the other minions will like me, accept me?" she asked her.

"Of course they would, because you're sweet, and quirky, but funny." Pricat told her as they arrived at the lab seeing the other minions curious.

Pricat knew that Casey was shy, like with new people.

"I-I'm Casey, but a bit shy." she told them.

"Don't worry, as we are pretty friendly." Dave told her.

Mel gulped as he guessed that Casey was friends, with a certain purple minion princess that was mad at him, because Kevin was not the leader of the minions, hoping Casey would be friendly.

"Pri is very loyal to Kevin, like how Dave likes him." Casey told him, as the otjers were showing her around, unawsre that she had once been a human girl wondering where she was gonna sleep tonight, and could figure that out later.

* * *

Pricat grinned, as she and Chomper were letting Casey live with them, but was deciding to adopt her as their sister, making Casey grin surprised by them calling her their sister since they were great friends, so it made sense now she was a minion girl now, making the female purple minion princess grin plus it was late.

"You should rest, as you had a long day, you know?" Pricat told her.

"I guess so, but things will be fun you know?" Casey said, going to tne guest room.

Pricat was excitedly getting onto her Segway scooter, along with Chomper, since being chubby Purpke minions, they were pretty wired in energy, compared to normal minions like Casey taking off into the night but would be back at sunrise.

That next day after waking up, Casey was eating pancakes, that she had made, but made some for Chomper and Pricat, seeing them back, plus was used to them being up all night, seeing them happy seeing or smelling pancakes making the brunette haired minion girl grin.


	2. A Fun Night In The Lab

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to LadyJambereemon for reviewing, but it is fun, plus DM3 coming out today in America and the U.K made me want to update, so hope you all like.**

 **In this chapter, it's Pizza Night which is the Minions's favourite night of the week so Casey gets to share it, plus staying up.**

* * *

It was later that early evening, and Casey was with the other minions along with the brain boosted purple minions in the family, but she was liking being a minion, plus was drinking soda making Gru smile because he knew that things were getting intresting plus the minions and girls were curious, especially Edith.

"It's pretty awesome, plus Pri and I have been hanging out, you know?" Casey said, hyped up.

"Yeah, but things get crazy here, so glad you aren't freaking out." Agnes heard Margo say.

Plus tonight was Pizza Night, which the minions loved the most besides the girls, making Casey impressed knowing Gru had to keep the minions in the lab so they would not ambush the pizza delivery guy when he arrived, plus they saw Mel listening to Gilbert and Sullivan on headphones which was keeping him calm.

"He's probably listening to the Pirates of Penzance again, it is his favourite one." Gru said to them, relieved they were being slightly calm, seeing Casey with Pricat and Kevin playing tag since Mel was distracted by opera, making Casey get a funny idea, imagining what an all minion opera woukd be like, giggling hysterically.

"That would be funny, and Mel would have the lead." Kevin told her.

"Yeah, but don't give Mel ideas, alright?" Pricat told her.

* * *

Later that night, Casey was up talking to friends on her tablet, besides Chomper and Pricat were still up but being mischievous outside racing but the brunette haired female minion preferred to stay inside at night, which Chomper and Pricat were understanding, so she was drinking milk.

She was hoping that minion friends were alright, because things had been fun, like karaoke plus had been watching movies which had made her very happy, so was getting sleepy lying on the couch, resting her head on the couch feeling her eyelid heavy with sleep, going to sleep.

"Aww, Casey fell asleep, since we had serious fun last night, at Gru's house." Pricat said softly, after she and Chomper came back in the morning but both purple minions were sleepy, so we're going to bed which Casey knew about.

She was awake later, making herself breakfast but also coffee, hoping her friends were alright, humming to herself while drinking coffee because she was used to being on her own, so was letting Chomper and Pricat be, because they would be grumpy if they did not sleep


End file.
